In an existing electrical connection system for connecting a flexible circuit board and a circuit board, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,475, in which two ends of the flexible circuit board are respectively connected to two surfaces of a circuit board, an electrical connector is provided in the middle of the flexible circuit board. Also an connection system, for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,789, is a technology using the flexible circuit board to connect two circuit boards, which directly electrically connect a circuit of the flexible circuit board with circuits of upper and lower circuit boards by the clamping pressure without a connector, such a method using structural bumps for clamping to establish an electrical connection between the circuit boards is not only prone to a poor contact, but also unsuitable for high-rate multi-signal transmission.
Furthermore, the board-to-board electrical connection between two circuit boards generally employs two connectors, but when the spacing between the two circuit boards is too large, the terminals of the two mated connectors need to be long, so the impedance of the terminal would increase, and the contact normal three between the long terminals would reduce, which is not beneficial to high-rate signal transmission.
Another common board-to-board connection is to use an intermediate adapter connector to mate with the connectors on the two circuit boards, but such a configuration also increases the impedance among the three sets of terminals, which is not beneficial to high-rate signal transmission.
Moreover, for the mating between the above-mentioned connectors, if the position between the two circuit boards generates a larger deviation, the connectors cannot be complementary.